1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tailgate assembly and more particularly to a relatively strong and sturdy tailgate assembly which may be selectively and movably attached to a truck or other type of motor vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
A tailgate assembly is usually and selectively attached to a truck or other type of motor vehicle having a storage bed or compartment. Particularly, the tailgate assembly is movable from a first closed position which allows materials or other items to be secured within the formed storage bed or compartment (i.e., the xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d tailgate causes the formed storage bed or compartment to be selectively xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d), to a second open position in which access is easily allowed to the storage bed or compartment (i.e., the xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d tailgate allows the formed storage bed or compartment to be selectively xe2x80x9copenedxe2x80x9d). While a conventional tailgate assembly does allow a formed storage bed or compartment to be selectively closed or opened, it does have some drawbacks.
By way of example and without limitation, a conventional tailgate assembly is typically susceptible to structural damage as it is impacted by items contained within the storage bed or as it is impacted by items or objects which reside outside of the formed storage bed, such as those items or objects which reside within the ambient environment through which the motor vehicle passes. Such damage is unaesthetically pleasing, undesirably requires costly repairs to be made to the vehicle by the owner of the vehicle, and, depending upon the severity of the impact, may also cause damage to occur to the items and materials which are contained in the formed storage bed or container e.g. the tailgate may be impacted in a manner which causes it to deformably contact some of the items which are stored in the formed compartment).
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks in a new and novel fashion.
It is a first non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a tailgate assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated disadvantages of a conventional tailgate assembly.
It is a second non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a tailgate assembly including an inner panel; an outer panel; and at least one stiffening member which is operatively contained between the inner panel and the outer panel, the at least one stiffening member having a first flange portion which is coupled to the inner panel, a second flange portion which is coupled to the outer panel, and a broad face portion which is disposed between the first and second flange portions and which wholly resides within a single plane.
It is a third advantage of the present invention to provide a tailgate assembly comprising an outer panel which is symmetric about a certain plane of symmetry; an inner panel which is selectively coupled to the outer panel; and at least one stiffening member which is coupled to and which is operatively contained between the inner panel and the outer panel, the at least one stiffening members having a face portion which is perpendicular to the certain plane of symmetry.
It is a fourth advantage of the present invention to provide a tailgate assembly comprising an outer panel having an outer edge; an inner panel which is selectively coupled to the outer panel and which includes an outer edge; and a pair of substantially identical members which are coupled to the inner and outer panels, the pair of substantially identical members being linearly coextensive to both of the respective outer edges of the inner and outer panels and each of the pair of substantially identical members having a broad face portion which respectively forms a right angle with respect to each of the inner and outer panels, and each of the pair of substantially identical members having a pair of substantially identical flange portions which are respectively parallel to the outer edge of the inner panel and to the outer edge of the outer panel.